


1, 2, 3, drink!

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: 💀 31 Day Halloween Challenge 💀 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Demons, Magic, Potions, Vampires, Warlocks, but NOT FOR LONG LOL, felix gets sick :c, felix loves ugly pumpkins, glamours/disguises, jeongin + jisung get lost in the corn maze, potion drinking, pumpkin patch adventures!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: "Think Felix will like this pumpkin?" Hyunjin asked, holding up the ugliest pumpkin any of them had ever seen.Jisung's eyes widened. "He'll love it!"~~31 Days of Halloween: Days 1-6
Relationships: Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Series: 💀 31 Day Halloween Challenge 💀 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1, 2, 3, drink!

**Author's Note:**

> heya! so i decided to participate in a 31 day writing challenge for halloween! obviously i've missed days 1-5, so i just sort of shoved them all into one story w/ day 6 (lololol) and hoped that it worked out! here are the prompts: 
> 
> day 1. pumpkin patch  
> day 2. potions and propositions  
> day 3. “how and when, exactly, did you figure out that you’re immortal?”  
> day 4. graveyard exploring  
> day 5. buried (dead or alive)  
> day 6. “i know you missed me. just admit it. i saw you visit my grave every day.”
> 
> i changed a couple of them just a little bit! hope you enjoy!

A cold wind blew outside and stirred up leaves as Jeongin raced through the house, shouting at the top of his lungs, "IT'S PUMPKIN PATCH DAY!" Normally, on the 29th of November, the 8 friends would all head to the pumpkin patch about half an hour away.  
  
"HELL YEAH!" Jisung shouted from his bedroom, bursting out into the hallway, fully dressed and bright eyed. He ran into Felix's room, but was met with Felix still in bed, an arm draped over his face. "Lix, what's wrong?" Jisung asked, suddenly worried about his friend. Normally on pumpkin patch day Felix was up before even Jeongin.  
  
Felix removed his arm and glanced at Jisung smiling faintly. "I feel shitty today." He said, his voice rasping.  
  
Jisung grimaced. "You sound shitty. Want me to stay home with you?"  
  
Felix shook his head. "I can take care of myself. I want you to go." He smiled again at Jisung, who tried to smile back.  
  
"If you say so, buddy." Jisung said, patting Felix's arm. He walked out of the boy's bedroom, leaving the door open. "We'll be back later today. I'll make sure to pick out the ugliest pumpkin I can find and bring it back for you."  
  
"If it doesn't have a million warts then I'm chucking it at your face and making you go back!" Felix said, chuckling as Jisung ran down stairs.  
  
Chan popped his head into Felix's room next, smiling at his fellow Aussie. "Hey. Want me to stay home with you? I know you wanted Jisung to go, but I can just have Seungmin pick a pumpkin for me." He said.  
  
Felix shrugged. "If you want."  
  
Chan smiled and nodded, before walking downstairs. When he arrived in the kitchen, Jeongin and Jisung were both eating waffles, while Seungmin sat reading a book. Chan greeted them before telling them he was going to stay home to look after Felix.  
  
From the living room they could all hear Minho shout, "I'm not going either! Changbin and I are going shopping since you heathens always forget!"  
  
Chan rolled his eyes just as Hyunjin walked into the kitchen. The eldest turned to Hyunjin and said, "Looks like you're driving to the pumpkin patch today."  
  
Hyunjin groaned. "Really?" He sighed as he grabbed the keys off the counter. "Everybody who's going get your ass outside. Anyone who doesn't get in the car within 10 minutes is going to be left behind." With that, he turned around and everyone could hear the door open and then slam shut as he walked out.  
  
Jisung and Jeongin shot up and were out the door in a matter of seconds, while Seungmin took the time to close his book and set it down, before he walked to the door. He bid Chan goodbye as he put on his coat and then walked outside.  
  
Chan shook his head as he walked into the living room. When he saw Minho, he stumbled a little. "You're taking your glamour off already?" He asked, watching as Minho's normal appearance faded away.  
  
Minho, who was now sitting on the couch with pitch black eyes, clawed hands, and a scaly tail, nodded. "It's painful to keep it up for a long time. I mean, I'll have to put it up again when me and Bin go out shopping, but even just a little bit of time to have it down helps."  
  
Chan nodded. "I suppose that makes sense." As he said that, his two canines elongated and sharpened, poking out of his lips. "It's not always easy to keep my fangs concealed."

* * *

At the pumpkin patch, Seungmin and Hyunjin were picking out pumpkins, while Jeongin and Jisung tried to find their way through a corn maze. Jisung had the map but he was pretty much useless, having been looking at it upside-down for the past twenty minutes. Jeongin eventually ripped it out of his hands and tried to figure out where they were. 

"Take a right." Jeongin said, pointing. Jisung was the guinea pig to see if there were dead ends, and when Jisung reappeared shaking his head, Jeongin turned left. They walked for another fifteen minutes, but as they came upon more and more dead ends, Jisung eventually pulled his phone out and called Seungmin. 

"We're stuck in the maze." He said, once his friend picked up. 

_"You're idiots."_ Was Seungmin's reply. Then he said, _"Find whatever direction East is and then just keep going. Eventually you'll get to where we are and you can just go through the corn."_

Jisung hung up and relayed this information to Jeongin, who nodded and pulled out his phone to figure out where East was. Eventually he pointed and the two started walking. 

It was about another fifteen minutes before they reached the far wall of the maze and pushed through the cornstalks. They ended up near the pumpkin patch like Seungmin said they would, and both ran towards their friends, recounting their adventures in the maze. 

"Think Felix will like this pumpkin?" Hyunjin asked, holding up the ugliest pumpkin any of them had ever seen. 

Jisung's eyes widened. "He'll love it!" 

* * *

Chan asked Changbin for a potion to help Felix feel better, and he gave Felix the potion after everyone else left. The younger male thanked Chan and sat up, stretching his arms. Chan left the room to let the warlock get dressed. When Felix walked out and found Chan downstairs, he suggested they go for a walk. "Maybe getting outside will help me." Felix added with a smile.  
  
Chan nodded, shouting to Minho and Changbin that they were leaving. Then he pulled on a jacket (making Felix do the same), and the two were outside. Felix pointed towards the field down the road, and Chan sighed. "Why do you want to go to the graveyard whenever we go on a walk?" Nevertheless, the two started walking towards the graveyard. 

They walked through the rusted iron gate, Chan wincing at the creaking that hurt his sensitive ears. They walked through the graveyard, pointing out different graves with interesting inscriptions, or sometimes ones with funny shapes. Felix in particular liked to spot the animal graves. 

After they were walking for a while, they stumbled upon a familiar grave. Felix paused for a moment, a sigh escaping his mouth. Chan glanced at him, expression betraying his concern. "Lix, you okay?" 

Felix nodded, even as a memory surfaced in his mind. 

_It was a dreary day. Rain softly pattered against his head as he walked down the rows of graves. Ever since the funeral two weeks ago, he hadn't stopped visiting it. After all, it was his closest companion that lied in the dirt. The world truly was a cruel place._

_Felix stopped at the grave, running a hand across his wet face. Tears mixed with rain water as he knelt in the mud. He rested his forehead against the ice-cold gravestone, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. He wrapped his arms around himself and choked on his tears._

_He didn't leave for an hour, but eventually he felt the cold seeping into his bones and knew that he'd get sick if he stayed any longer._

_He left with a heavier heart than when he arrived._

"Felix?" 

Said male glanced up at Chan when he heard the other call his name again. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, just remembering things. 

Chan shook his head. "It's alright. I'm sorry that happened." 

Felix shrugged, shoving Chan with his shoulder. "It's all good. "It's not like I missed you or anything." 

Chan rolled his eyes. "I know you missed me. Just admit it. I heard you visit my grave every day. Remember, vampires develop their super hearing only a few hours after they're born.”

Felix sighed. "Yes, I know. You haven't stopped reminding me."

Chan grinned. "Then stop forgetting." 

"Shut up."

* * *

After they went shopping, Minho and Changbin headed into the basement to put away some of the more magical items that they bought. Minho curiously gazed at all of Changbin's potions, neatly labeled and so meticulously organized that Seungmin would have had a field day just looking at all of them.  
  
Changbin set up his cauldron on the other of the room, casually throwing in ingredients he had set up on the table. His potion book was open and Minho watched him as he made the potion. Soon Changbin was stirring the potion. After that, he set the potion to the side, telling Minho that it needed to sit for an hour or two.  
  
Pausing for a moment, Changbin's face lit up in a grin. "Wanna do a bet?"  
  
Minho smirked. "Sure."  
  
"I have a basket full of random potions that I never bothered to label. They're mostly transformation potions that last maybe a few minutes or so. You know that when you drink a lot of potions you get kind of sick. First one to throw up or pass out loses, and the winner gets to order the other around until tomorrow." Changbin said, pointing to one of the shelves, where a basket of vials sat.  
  
Minho nodded. "Sure. Bring it on."

**____**

The first 6 potions were the easiest. Changbin was turned into a pig, a lizard, a frog, was given cat ears, shrank to the size of a grape, and had rainbow hair for 10 minutes. Minho's scales were turned green (from their original red), he turned into a dog, became transparent, could only speak backwards, sprouted leaves out of his head, could only see the color blue, and became a bird.

After Minho drank his 10th potion, he just laid on the floor and glared up at Changbin, who was draped over his table, groaning. "This is the worst drinking game I've ever played." Minho said. "How have neither of us died yet?"  
  
"One, we've only had like 10 potions each. Two, we're both immortal, remember?" Changbin said, eyes screwed shut.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Minho mumbled. "So how and when, exactly, did you figure out that you're immortal? Because didn't you start out as a human?"  
  
Changbin nodded. "Yeah. After I began apprenticeship, I was walking through the forest near my home when I fell down a cliff. I broke my neck and should have died, but I just sort of laid there with my entire body hurting like hell. Eventually my master found me and was like, 'Oh yeah, by the way, you can't die.'"  
  
After a few moments passed and Minho didn't respond, Changbin glanced over to the demon and found him passed out. Changbin let out a laugh. "I won." He stated, before he sunk to the floor and laid down, promptly falling asleep.

**____**

That was how Chan found them later, sighing as he put away the discarded potions and vials, and bottled Changbin's new potion.

* * *

When everyone eventually came back home, Minho and Changbin were upstairs again and both were playing Mario Kart. Jisung presented Felix with the pumpkin, and Jeongin told everyone about his and Jisung's daring expedition through the wild corn maze (with a few embellishments added, including a dragon and an acid river). 

Hyunjin and Seungmin showed everyone their pumpkins as well, and gave everyone else their own pumpkins. They'd carve them sometime later, so for the time being, Changbin and Felix took them all downstairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> the title and the summary honestly don't match and i love it
> 
> not sure if i'll be able to actually do this whole 31 day challenge thing, but i sure can attempt it
> 
> also, no one notices felix magically getting better because that sort of thing just happens all the time to them and they just sort of accept it as normal
> 
> btw, all the stories in this challenge will (hopefully) be connected in the same au! because thats just how i work


End file.
